


荒野的呼唤(The Call of Wilds)

by NetherseaHermit



Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [5]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit
Summary: *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第五章，前篇请参见合集*猎人的过往故事基本属于架空幻想*猎人的性格实在有点难以把握，一方面他是个吃货，另一方面他又有着深入骨髓的沧桑与桀骜，略有崩坏还请见谅……
Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590
Kudos: 4





	荒野的呼唤(The Call of Wilds)

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第五章，前篇请参见合集
> 
> *猎人的过往故事基本属于架空幻想
> 
> *猎人的性格实在有点难以把握，一方面他是个吃货，另一方面他又有着深入骨髓的沧桑与桀骜，略有崩坏还请见谅……

“沙沙沙……”灌木丛里一阵窸窣的声响把猎人吵醒了。  
猎人睁开眼睛看了一眼：几只面具鸟而已，骨多肉少，吃起来干巴巴的，一点意思都没有。既然醒都醒了，那今天就出去活动活动筋骨吧，顺便可以找点吃的，运气好的话说不定能在找到几只蛆虫。蛆虫，那是猎人这辈子吃过最美味的东西，它们肥美的身体在明火的炙烤下滋滋作响，散发出令虫垂涎的香味，就是…它们求饶的声音实在有点刺耳。猎人有点后悔当他发现蛆虫巢穴的时候没控制住自己的食欲，把它们一锅端了，要是留几只的话说不定能实现可持续发展…算了，做都做了，再纠结也没什么意义，不如现在出去碰碰运气，填饱肚子才是正道。带着这种想法，猎人站起身来，抖去附在身上的叶子。  
自己有多久没出来活动筋骨了呢？猎人有点记不清了。这片土地弥漫着一股特殊的魔力，让猎人狂野的灵魂也得以平静。他在狩猎的时候隐约听说过关于乌恩的信仰，传说那是一位丰饶的自然之神，创造了这片青翠的野地。神明？大概像他这样的凡虫永远不会理解。  
猎人对自己的过去记住的不多，偶尔他能从相似的场景中闪回一些片段：燃烧的神庙，呼啸的狂风，还有一个诀别的吻。他记得他曾从属一个部落。然后呢？他又是怎么来到圣巢的呢？算了，他甚至都不记得他是怎么把这愚蠢的灌木丛套到自己头上的。不过这也挺方便的，别的虫要不仔细看都不会发现这其实是他的头套，很少有虫能打扰他睡觉。即使有，那一份送到嘴边的点心也不错。不过嘛，除了那个苍白的小矮个，猎人都不知道自己怎么想的就把自己的笔记送给了它。不过能送出去也是件好事，猎人感觉自己轻快了不少，似乎有一条无形的枷锁被切断了。再接下来，如果那个小矮个能解锁他的全部笔记的话，这个猎人印记也可以转让给他了。猎人盯着这枚牙齿上的花纹，总觉得这背后有什么故事。是什么呢？猎人记不起了。  
猎人小心翼翼地在绿林里潜行着。长期的睡眠让自己的身躯变得庞大，虽然他不知道这是什么原理，但对于狩猎来说这一定不是件好事。就在刚刚他已经放跑了一只奥波了。猎人感到地面在震动，一只苔藓冲锋者钻出地面，向猎人冲来。呵，这群弱小的生物把巨大的苔藓丛披在身上作为伪装，真是勇气可嘉。不过，这可吓不到猎人。猎人熟练地划开它伪装的皮囊，然后揪住了里面的那条小虫，放进了自己嘴里。虽然肉因为瘟疫而有些变质，但聊胜于无嘛。  
猎人继续走着。他看到一只不稳定苔藓。唉，可惜，要不是因为瘟疫，这些自带浆果的小东西原本可以成为绝佳的甜品。猎人把目光移向别处，在一片苍绿的植被中，一抹灵动的粉色显得格外耀眼。他缓慢地靠近，发现那是一件猎人斗篷。一只灵巧的小虫子拿着一颗锋利的针，刚刚解决完三只袭击她的斯奎特。看来是只正常虫。在这个被瘟疫的疯狂所纠缠的古老王国，正常虫还真是个罕见的东西。猎人感到自己的战欲燃烧起来了。  
“别躲躲藏藏的，不要以为我不知道你在那。”那只穿着粉色猎人斗篷的虫子转了过来，把针尖对准了猎人的藏身所。  
果然自己身体太大都藏不住了吗？猎人走了出来，说：“听着，小丫头，你似乎和那些游荡的躯壳不一样，我呢，也正好想活动活动筋骨，那么……”  
猎人话还没说完，就感到头部一阵刺痛。那个小猎人把针扎到他头上，然后又把它拔出来牵引丝线绝尘而去。  
“啊，该死的小黄毛丫头！怎么如此不知礼数！”猎人咒骂道。  
不过那个小丫头的作风带有来自深邃巢穴的冷酷。猎人记得他当时在那个黑暗的洞穴里探索，虽然危机四伏，但也收获颇丰，那里的虫子因为经常活动而肉质鲜美。猎人还在途中结识了赛冬娜，她曾经是一个智慧部族的助产士。啊，真是位迷人的女性，她的热情好客，她引虫入胜的故事，当然了，她的胃口尤其让猎人印象深刻。猎人活了这么久，第一次遇到有虫想尝一下他的味道，虽然猎人有时候也挺好奇自己吃起来到底是什么味道。  
等猎人回过神来，突然发现四周竖立着一些奇怪的图腾。这是王国衰落以前的某个文明遗留下来的吗？好奇心驱使猎人沿着这文明的轨迹走下去。  
他来到一片酸湖，看到一位苔藓骑士站在湖畔向远方眺望。这些凶猛的战士不是省油的灯，狩猎他们需要耗上一番功夫，但他们富有嚼劲，偶尔吃一顿也是极好的。猎人藏在了一块岩石后，等苔藓骑士一路过就突袭他。这次总不至于被发现吧？  
不过那位苔藓骑士似乎没打算离开。一个钟头过去了，猎人等得有些不耐烦了。那湖有那么好看吗？唉，要不是从背后袭击容易把他打湖里去，那他的美味就泡汤了，不然猎人早就冲过去了。  
猎人正准备离开，突然感到大地在颤抖。湖里的水汹涌起来，沸腾的酸液溅到了湖岸。那名苔藓骑士赶忙举起盾牌保护自己。紧接着，一只巨大的绿色蛞蝓从酸湖里现身。  
猎人下意识地在想这货尝起来怎么样。看它油光水滑的身子，富有弹性脂肪，用明火烤说不定比蛆虫还美味…猎人接着又在想它是怎么完全泡在酸液里生存还能弄出这么大动静的。就连杜兰多也只是脚踝浸没在酸液里。  
不过这些想法都只有一瞬间。猎人很快被一种平和的感觉所包围，那蛞蝓仿佛自带一个静谧的气场，就连时间似乎也流淌得更缓慢了。  
苔藓骑士看起来很吃惊：“母神乌恩，您回来了？”  
猎人现在搞明白了，原来苔藓还会说话，而这个绿油油的大蛞蝓就是这里信仰的神邸。  
“多兰，我最忠诚勇敢的骑士。”那只大蛞蝓开口了，“是什么驱使着你一直在这湖畔守望？”  
“为了重见您威严的圣体，母神。”那个叫多兰的骑士回答道。  
乌恩的声音平和中带有些许无奈：“那么感谢你能来看我，虽然只能看到我倾颓的模样。感到失望吗？我已经无法带领你们了。”  
多兰稍微顿了一下，摇了摇头：“不，您现在这样全怪那苍白的生灵，您仍然是我们的领袖。”  
乌恩轻笑了一声，回答道：“阿诗玛这样也是无奈之举，在沃姆陨落后，圣巢已然危如累卵，况且这件事是我答应的。”  
“可是母神，没有您，我们的叶子已逐渐枯萎，肆虐的瘟疫不断蚕食同胞们的心智，这究竟如何是好？”  
“再坚持一下，很快了。”乌恩长叹了一声，“萨卡多已被盲目的旧日之光所吞噬，所以多兰，我现在需要你的帮助。”  
“预言家他……”，多兰本来想询问详细情况，随即想起了现在什么事更重要，“母神尽管吩咐，我赴汤蹈火，在所不惜！”  
“乌恩之形的持有者，沃姆的容器，现已接受它空虚的本质，即将去挑战瘟疫的源头。很快，绿色之子将从梦中回到这片大地，聆听呼唤，他将代替我继续领导你们。到时候，我需要你助他一臂之力。”  
“是！我必将不遗余力，帮助同胞们再现我们曾经的辉煌！”  
长期狩猎形成的敏锐听觉让猎人听到了这段对话的每一个字。虽然他并不清楚他们在讲什么，不过似乎是很重要的事。这么一来，如果等会儿偷袭这个苔藓骑士是不是不太道德？  
“王国的流浪者，荒原的狩猎者，远方丛林部落的不羁者，”乌恩又开口了，“为何你不从藏身之地走出来，一同分享你的见解呢？”  
呃，什么？猎人非常确定乌恩在叫他，虽然这一堆称谓让他有点摸不着头脑。自己又被发现了？  
猎人叹了口气，从岩石后走了出来。多兰立刻警觉地举起了他的盾牌和骨钉，做好了战斗态势。唉，偷袭是没戏了。  
“我没有什么好见解的，狩猎是我生存的唯一意义。如果你想挑战猎人之魂，那我随时恭迎。”  
“放肆！”多兰喊道，“母神，让我去把这个入侵者驱逐出去！”  
乌恩摇了摇头，对猎人说：“真是可悲，荒野的呼唤啊，你就这样一直逃避在狩猎之中。你的过往，你的部落，难道你一点也记不起来了吗？”  
“我不需要虚无的过去证明我的存在，也不需要破碎的记忆鼓舞我的前行。真正的猎人不属于任何群体，只要有鲜活的生命，我就将继续狩猎，永无止息。”  
“若你执意如此，我也无话可说。可是当命运的洪流把你推向你逃避的过去，你将如何抉择？”乌恩叹了口气，“现在，过去吧，离开我们的领土，直到丛林的呼唤再次在你的耳畔响起。”  
周围的景色突然变幻起来，绿色的光圈浮现在猎人身旁。猎人肌肉紧绷，但还没来得及发起进攻，只觉得头脑愈发昏沉，倒了下去。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
“为什么你一定要这么做？”芬里尔绝望地看着狄安娜，他的齿间还遗留着她双唇的余温。  
狄安娜的双眸坚毅中流露着悲伤：“你是荒野的呼唤，而我是磐石的叹息，我顽固的形体无法容纳你自由的身躯。我无法抛下我们的族人，我的命运与我们家园的存亡紧紧联系。”  
丛林神庙燃烧的猩红火光照亮了他们的身影，远方，骨钉挥舞之声隐约传来，却穿不透他们的沉默。  
狄安娜摘下了她的兽齿项链，递给了芬里尔：“我的祖母芙蕾雅把它传给了我父亲赫凯，我父亲给了我，而我现在把这猎人印记给你。好好活着，把我们族人的精神传承下去。”  
“你不必这样做，我们可以一起离开，一起流浪四方。”芬里尔几乎嘶吼着，“你不一直想看一看外面的世界吗？走吧，放下这一切，陪我一起走吧。”  
狄安娜深情地看了他一眼，没有说话，然后转身冲进了着火的丛林神庙中。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
猎人醒来时，发现自己已经身在他的洞穴之中了。  
那是……梦吗？猎人只记得他昨天要出去活动活动筋骨，遇到了一个穿粉色猎人斗篷的小丫头，被扎了一针……然后记忆就一片空白。天哪，自己都已经老到这种地步了吗？被一个小黄毛丫头打一下都能脑震荡？  
但别说，这一觉睡得挺舒服的，猎人感觉自己…更像自己了，仿佛内心深处的某种情感被放下了一样。  
一个熟悉的身影出现在猎人眼前。啊，那个苍白的小矮个回来了。它竟然已经把猎人笔记全部解锁了！想不到这个小不点有如此惊人的能力。  
“这是你应得的。”说着，猎人踏碎了地板，然后做出了战斗的架势。他特别想看一下这个一向冷静的小东西惊慌失措的表现。小家伙如往常一样，一句话也没有说。唉，真是没劲。猎人摘下了他的兽齿项链，递给了它。  
“从今天起，我认可你为我的族人。”  
不知为什么，猎人把印记交付出去后，感到一阵轻松。丛林的活力在他身体里流淌，隐约中，他听到了荒野的呼唤。  
“我没有后代，没有仆从，也没有崇拜者。我的存在，我的学识，我的直觉…我把这一切都留给了你。祝你好运，猎人。”


End file.
